Inkjet printers employing Memjet® technology are commercially available for a number of different printing formats, including desktop printers, digital inkjet presses and wideformat printers. Memjet® printers typically comprise one or more stationary inkjet printhead cartridges, which are user-replaceable. For example, a desktop label printer comprises a single user-replaceable multi-colored printhead cartridge, a high-speed label printer comprises a plurality of user-replaceable monochrome printhead cartridges aligned along a media feed direction, and a wideformat printer comprises a plurality of user-replaceable printhead cartridges in a staggered overlapping arrangement so as to span across a wideformat pagewidth.
U.S. Pat. No. 10,144,232, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a commercial pagewide printing system comprising an N×M two-dimensional array of print modules. Providing OEM customers with the flexibility to select the dimensions and number of printheads in an N×M array in a modular, cost-effective kit form enables access to a wider range of commercial digital printing markets that are traditionally served by offset printing systems.
Nevertheless, it is still desirable to provide relatively low-cost complete print engines for digital presses, which have minimal development costs for OEMs. Such print engines may be commercialized relatively quickly to meet the demands of common printing widths, such as A4 width digital presses.